Eternidad
by madamunoakuma
Summary: ...Hay cosas que son eternas como el atardecer y hay cosas que son eternas como la luna llena. Pero ¿Cual es la verdadera cortina entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los vampiros? porque si no doy el primer paso hacia delante, siempre me quedare sin saber nada. Callado. En silencio y con el único abrazo y la única compañìa de las sombras mas oscuras...
1. -Primera Noche: Eternidad

_-Bueno, me atrevo a dejarles una pequeña historia Yaoi que nació en mi cabeza estos días y que ojala que sea de su agrado. Con mucho cariño ;)_

 _Empezando primer fick..._

 **-Disclaimer: _Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen a mi. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi cavecita porque me encantan y porque quería dejarle algo a Ayana Itsuki por su increíble obra que fue mi primer anime y un pase a mi verdadera identidad como persona cuando me empezó a gustar el Anime. Es un universo alterno y contiene un poquitito de Oc porque de otra forma contar esta historia seria imposible. _**

**_-_ Advertencia: _Esta es una historia Yaoi. Es decir BL. Historia de amor entre hombres. A quien no le guste esta clase de historias, le pido cordialmente que en lugar de criticar esta historia solamente por ello cierre mi pantalla y busque otra ya que nadie les obliga a leerla. A quienes si, les comento que no se si le pondré lemmon o no. Pero avisare siempre de hacerlo en cada capitulo. Esperemos que si os agrade..._**

Siempre leo ficks de esta categoría y ficks de cualquier clase pero nunca me anime a subir uno serio. Espero lograrlo y solamente os cuento que hago esto por y para mis amigas que me insistieron en que tenia que hacerlo. Gracias a ellas por estar siempre y cariños a todos! :3 Mi nombre de usuario significa en castellano Madame demoño. Ya estáis advertidos. ;)

* * *

 **-PrImErA NoChE: Pensamientos…**

Siempre pensé que cuando Riho se enterara de que era un vampiro me odiaría. Pero no fue así. Dice que me ama. Pero yo no creo que pueda amarme un vampiro, cuando los vampiros no podemos sentir y aún no he olvidado el sueño que he tenido entre las visiones que Cain ha enviado para mi a mi mente donde ella me traiciona y abandona. Las dudas en mi mente acerca de si ha sido un sueño o no me confunden y marean ya que son dudas que apenas puedo soportar.

Lo que amaba de ella de todas formas era su esencia y su fragilidad como humana. Le había otorgado la vida eterna y la condena de vagar eternamente entre las sombras sabiendo que yo era como esos demoños que causaron el accidente que mato a sus padres y no sabía si podría perdonarme eso a mí mismo. La duda entre si Cain tenía realmente o no los verdaderos recuerdos de cómo había sido durante mi vida mortal en su interior, daban vueltas por mi cabeza junto con todas esas dudas y ya no me hacía gracia ver como se enfriaba el café en la taza blanca que ella me daba por mucho que me agradara su aroma.

Cuando ella era humana lo único para lo que servía que ese café se enfriara era para que su aroma invadiera mis sentidos y llenara la habitación. De modo que dejara una esencia tan agradable en la misma que causara que no saltara sobre ella para beberle la sangre. Ahora lo único que hacia era recordarme lo que le he hecho y cuando Riho se fue en un ataque de ira completamente impropio de mi, tome esa taza y la estrelle contra la puerta.

Me sostuve la cabeza que me dolía y no pude evitar llorar cubriéndome el rostro en un ataque de debilidad y desesperación que me envolvió al pensar en esas cosas. _**¿Cuándo me había vuelto así? ¿Por qué quería proteger a los humanos si por mucho que me esforzara en ayudarlos al final no tenía sentido y ellos nunca cambiaban?**_ También había matado a un humano por accidente. Pero _**¿Realmente había sido un accidente o lo había deseado? ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo?**_ Cada vez que me veía envuelto en un caso podía solucionar una cosa y empeorar otra. No podía seguir así por mucho tiempo. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer resignarme y regresar con Caìn después de todos esos años.

Me volví a dejar caer en la silla y me volví a acercar al escritorio. Tenía que calmarme de alguna manera. Ahora Yayoi fue la que irrumpió en la oficina que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser mía ya que cuando me descuide un solo segundo me había envuelto de criaturas que no dejaban de acompañarme y estimarme a pesar de que yo no era consciente aun de que significaban para mi.

Estaba consciente de cuál era la única opción que me quedaba pero no seguro de si era el momento de recurrir a ella. Pero _**¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a huir de mi mismo?** _ Sabía que todo eso era un disfraz para mi. Era consciente de que en el fondo de lo que quedaba de mi ser, _había algo que no quería admitir_ y que por esa razón quienes le rodeaban y le habían acompañado habían logrado distraerlo durante ese tiempo. Pero ya había dejado de funcionar como funciono durante todos esos años. Ya habían dejado de funcionar como meras distracciones.

 **Desde que le robo el alma…**

 **Un alma que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer para si mismo.**

 **Pero que sabia que no quería perder...**

 **Un, capricho.**

 **Un capricho, para contradecir a Caìn.**

 **Y allí aparecía su Amo otra vez.**

Yayoi noto que Shido no le estaba escuchando y le miro preocupada. Le veía más pálido de lo habitual y su mirada era diferente a la que conocía. Desde lo que había sucedido en aquella iglesia había perdido el poco brillo en sus ojos carmesí que le quedaba y se preguntó si no era cosa de que tenía sed. Le ofreció un brazo al que Shido siquiera le prestó atención. Pensando que lo aprovecharía ahora que Riho no se encontraba y finalmente se perdió en la cocina. Intento que le hablara pero cuando le ignoro, se dijo que lo mejor sería sentarse y trabajar sola. Cosa que hizo. Saco sus papeles. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a escribir y a pasar cosas.

Le observo en silencio. Recordó la ocasión donde había tenido el honor de cruzarse con ella por primera vez. Cuando su hermana estaba enferma después del incendio que les había envuelto y el hecho de que se hubiera sentido culpable por algo que no había hecho ella y que su hermana se había hecho a sí misma. Hasta empezaba a pensar como Caìn y eso ahora era lo que realmente le molestaba. No quería darle la razón.

Yayoi termino de ordenar sus papeles por su cuenta al creer que por mirarle le estaba prestando atención _(como habría sido cierto en otras circunstancias)_ y recordó algo que Caìn le había dicho hacía tiempo: _**"Los humanos son como nubes flotando por encima de nosotros"** **¿Seria cierto?** _ Se estaba dando cuenta de que los pocos humanos que le rodeaban ya no significaban nada para él y no estaba seguro de que en realidad hubieran tenido algún significado para su persona en algún momento.

Yayoi se levantó indignada de que no contestara sus preguntas y farfullando cosas como siempre hacia _**(cosa que en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido graciosa)**_ fue a prepararse un té.

Yayoi regreso sonriente con una taza de té en cada mano. Sabía que el aroma del té y del café siempre me hacían sentir mejor. Pero entrecerró sus ojos al ver la taza favorita de Riho intacta sobre mi escritorio. Requerì de todo mi autocontròl para no volver a huir de mí mismo y saltar a sus brazos para volver a probar el néctar de su sangre que me regalaba su dulce y delgado cuello, lebantandome. Guni resbalo de mi hombro izquierdo y se despertó con ese brusco movimiento que también era impropio de mí y Yayoi se detuvo. Al darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Pero no estaba preparada para saber que según leí en su mente y sin embargo tampoco me importo.

\- Voy a irme. –Solté repentinamente.-

Esas tres simples palabras cambiaron en un segundo por completo el orden de las cosas. Yayoi soltó las tazas que sostenía entre sus manos y ni siquiera se apartó cuando cayeron sobre sus pies donde se hicieron añicos al estrellarse contra ellos. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún gesto que dibujara sobresalto en mi, ni ningún intento en mi rostro de dibujar una expresión de angustia por su bienestar. Solamente una mueca de desagrado.

Yayoi centro sus ojos. Verle llorar en otro momento hubiera sido una tortura para mi. Pero ya estaba cansado. Cansado de ser siempre quien debiera ser el bueno de la historia y el que corriera detrás de los problemas de todos cuando nadie podía ayudarme con los míos cuando mas los necesitaba. Cansado de ser el único que siempre terminara perdiéndolo todo. Bien. _**¿¡Querían que a pesar de todo siempre terminara solo!?** _ Entonces terminaría solo.

\- ¿Qué… estas diciendo Shido? Piensa las cosas con claridad. Riho… -intento convencerme.-

Solté una risa completamente desconocida para mí que nada tenía que ver con el sarcasmo y que causo que Yayoi retrocediera asustada. Asustada de mí enserio, por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos. Como si yo nunca pudiera cansarme de las cosas pero todos los demás sí. Porque ellos eran humanos y yo no.

\- Ella lo entenderá. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Yayoi. Quiero estar solo.

Ella me dio una fuerte cachetada que no sentí y que no me movió ni un ápice de donde me encontraba. Solamente le causo un fuerte dolor en su mano que causo que se la sostuviera y que cayera a mis pies de rodillas. Volviendo a llorar. Esas lágrimas falsas que solamente significaban desesperación. Desesperación porque ella no quería aceptar que en algún momento podía perderme. Porque se había acostumbrado a mi presencia y compañía. Pero las cosas solamente cambian si uno las cambia y sabía que si no atravesaba en ese momento esa puerta, no lo haría jamas.

\- ¿¡Es por ese hombre, cierto!? ¡Te está obligando a hacer esto! ¿Verdad? –Soltó al recordarlo en sus pensamientos.-

Gruñí.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con Caìn! –Mentí.- Ya no puedo seguir perdiéndome a mí mismo Yayoi. Mira que transformar a Riho, en uno de nosotros… - dije entre una risa nerviosa y me aparte hacia atrás los cabellos con mi mano derecha, cerrando por un momento los ojos. Antes de volver a sentirme capaz de mirarle con indiferencia.- fue un error que nunca más volveré a cometer. –Y le mire directamente a los suyos.-

Y respondiendo a una pregunta que ella guardaba en su corazón. Desde que transforme a Riho sabía que sería la siguiente en pedirme que lo hiciera y por más que eligiera irme y seguir mi camino por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería hacerle daño solamente porque en ese momento le guardara celos. No era una razón para odiar a nadie. Yo no le había amado como una amante. Le había amado como la compañera fiel y responsable que era y Riho había perdido lo que le quedaba de esencia y lo único por lo que podría haberla querido y lo único de lo que podría haberme enamorado de ella...

Pero me sorprendió lo que hizo. Saco de su bolsillo su arma. Creyendo que podría matarme con el mismo método con que mataba a sus queridos Breed's. Pero no. Yo no podía morir de una forma tan simple. Yo era inmortal. Era eterno y por más que no tuviera los mismos años de experiencia en las tinieblas que Caìn, sabía que tenía los mismos dones que él y que podía hacer las mismas cosas que él hacía. Que nunca hubiera tenido la necesidad de hacerlas o que no quisiera utilizarlos era otra cosa.

\- Si te vas… ¡Tendré que matarte! –exclamo.-

Claro. Había olvidado que ella formaba parte de una asociación de detectives que mataba demoños y especialmente Breed's. Si ella mataba a un vampiro de una categoría tan alta como la mía o como la de Caìn, se convertiría en un miembro muy importante y reconocido de la N.O.S. Pero no iba a permitírselo. Simplemente le ignore y Guni ignorando a Yayoi, sobrevoló la sala de estar e intento volver a sentarse en mi hombro izquierdo. Pero le mire de reojo y se detuvo. Quedándose flotando en el aire y mirándome confundida.

\- Quédate con Riho, Guni… -ordene.-

Yo jamás le ordenaba nada por más que sabía que podía hacerlo y esto causo que su rostro se tornara de mascara inexpresiva por un instante. Antes de que cerrara los ojos nuevamente…

\- Shido… -intento decir algo…-

\- Por favor. –añadió.-

Guni finalmente asintió y Yayoi tomo mi capa de viaje cuando quise dar un paso hacia la puerta. Su mano temblaba tanto que por un momento estuve a punto de perder el autocontròl. Intente contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y calmarme de nuevo. La mano me tembló solamente por un instante cuando la deje caer sobre el picaporte y palidecí.

\- Shido… por favor… piensa con claridad. No lo hagas… Si hay algo en lo que… pueda, ayudarte. Pero… ¡Quédate… -Me rogó en una voz temblorosa y quebrada por el llanto.-

Me aparte.

\- No puedo huir siempre de mí mismo, Yayoi. Ya estoy cansado. Cansado de todo y te recuerdo que nadie puede ayudarme. Ni siquiera, yo mismo… -suspire.-

Cuando abandone la oficina dejando atrás hasta mis cosas, le di un portazo a la puerta. Me quede por un momento plantado en aquel pasillo pequeño contemplando en silencio la puerta de soslayo por última vez antes de negarme a mí mismo. Cerrando nuevamente con fuerza los ojos para quitarme la idea de la cabeza y los volví a abrir antes de comenzar a correr por él. El pasillo parecía cerrarse detrás de mí lentamente a medida que corría lejos de esa puerta que me había protegido del mundo de los vampiros durante todos estos años. Pero no cambie de idea. Sabía perfectamente que solamente se trataba de una sensación mía.

Abandone el edificio y me encontré fuera de el por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido. Era de tarde. Me sentí extraño pero libre a la vez y de alguna manera incomprensible: _**condenado para siempre al mismo tiempo.** _ Quería intentarlo. Quería ser como era por primera vez en mi vida. Quería entenderme a mí mismo realmente como vampiro. Sin Riho, sin Yayoi, sin Guni y por encima de todo: sin Caìn.

Meti las manos en los bolsillos de mi larga capa de viaje y deje que la brisa me despeine levemente los cabellos hacia atrás. Me los solté. Me cayeron sobre los hombros en una cascada lila y arrojo la coleta de cuero con la que por tanto tiempo los había ocultado para parecer más humano al suelo y la piso cuando volví a levantar la mirada para ver el cielo que nunca me había parecido tan azul.

 _ **¿Y ahora que iba a hacer…**_

Me tenía que poner a prueba a mí mismo si quería darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas y de cómo era mi verdadera realidad.

Riho regresaba de sus estudios cuando comencé a caminar en la nocturna para alejarme de allí para siempre. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me vio fuera de la oficina. Pudo darse cuenta de que algo iba mal y saque de los bolsillos de mi capa de viaje mis gafas de sol y me las coloque. Ella solo tuvo la oportunidad de entreabrir los labios cuando salte para aparecerme a su lado…

\- Sayonara… -murmure a su oído antes de volver a desaparecerme.-

Una vez que me desaparecí, supe que ya no había marcha atrás.

Se deshizo en el suelo y ni siquiera…

-o.O.o.O.o-

 _\- ¿Que les ha parecido? espero sus comentarios y apenas pueda les dejare el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Sera una pequeña historia Yaoi entre Cain+Shido. Hace tiempo quiero escribir sobre ellos así que estoy sùper contenta de haberme animado. Ahora, a ver como sigue!_

 _Madamunoakuma-_


	2. -Segunda Noche: Una Cita Con La Muerte

_-Bueno! como ven pude corregir los diálogos como corresponde :) aquí les dejo un capitulo mas. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a este pero finalmente salio :) si tardo en actualizar no es por pereza ni nada. Es solo que no me gusta subir los capítulos hasta que me siento completamente segura de ellos porque después no me puedo dormir... xd -"chiste"- pero con este me siento cómoda así que espero que les guste. Gracias a quienes me hayan leído pues espero que tengan una linda tarde :3 Sayo!_

* * *

 **-SeGuNdA NoChE: Una Cita Con La Muerte…**

Hace un mes me instale en ese alquiler. Era un departamento pequeño que tenía vista hacia el cielo desde el balcón y hacia la autopista. No me venía mal un poco de ruido cada tanto. Me hacía sentirme acompañado por algo que no pudiera molestarme. Me quede mirando los autos de los humanos cruzara como si fueran una flecha para llegar a tiempo a sus casas o a sus trabajos nocturnos y me sonreí. Ya no tenia que preocuparme por esas tonterías.

\- Si usted lo desea, también puede llamar al servicio de habitación… -exclamo el dueño del edificio.-

Me había olvidado de que se encontraba allí. Me di cuenta de que fue un gesto grosero por mi parte pero no me preocupe por su reacción y seguí contemplando por un momento la autopista. ¿ _Por qué se apuraban tanto cuando en realidad no tenían prisa_? Encogí mis hombros y me voltee hacia el hombre anciano que sostenía una linterna para ver en la penumbra del recibidor. Le había pedido que no prendiera las luces. Especificándole que era por un problema de vista que hacia la luz me molestara.

\- ¿Servicio a la habitación? –pregunte por decirle algo.-

El hombre, asintió.

\- Si… si usted desea comer algo y no tiene tiempo de ir a comprar o si necesita algo o tiene algún problema con el apartamento. –empezó a decir.-

Encogí mis hombros.

\- Ya veo… -dije sacando un apilado de billetes de mi bolsillo.-

El hombre centro sus ojos en ellos y desvió la mirada de mí. Yo le ignore por completo y se los tendí, evitando que tocara mis manos. Finalmente se alejó inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia mí y dio a la puerta un pronunciado portazo. El recuerdo inevitable de Riho llevándome comida a la estación de policías y avergonzándome frente a todos y su vocecita diciéndome-: _Ya se_ … ¡ _no cocino muy bien_ … se aparecieron en mi mente y baje la mirada.

\- No es divertido… -le respondí al hombre un poco tarde.-

Me recosté en el rincón más oscuro del apartamento y me quede dormido…

 _Shido…_

 _Shido…_ -la voz de Caín se escucha en mi mente.-

De igual manera en mi mente, se dibuja una escena.

 _Caìn se encontraba recostado en una cama y yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba mis cabellos_. _Yo sentía cada roce de su fría mano enredándose con la delicadeza necesaria en cada mechón purpura_. _Sentía el deseo de aquel abrazo en la almohada de su pecho donde cerraba los ojos y sonreía_. _Sentía que besaba mis labios en un profundo beso desesperado antes de besar mi frente_ …

\- ¡No… -grito en medio de la noche.-

Despierto sobresaltado y respirando de una forma extraña como si lo necesitara. Sentía el calor que había envuelto mi cuerpo el mero recuerdo de su piel roseando la mía y despertar solo en esa habitación me mareo por unos momentos. Pero sin embargo recordaba lo sucedido y también recordaba cómo era que había llegado allí. Pero me sobresalte. Dibujada enfrente de mí, se encontraba la silueta de Riho que sostenía su bolso y me miraba pestañeando desde sus grandes y hermosos ojos. Haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

\- ¡Shido-San! ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? –Me preguntaba dejando caer el dedo índice sobre su pera e inclinándose sobre mí con su mano izquierda a la cintura.-

\- ¿Riho… -murmure.-

La imagen enfrente de mi, se desvaneció. La imagen del hombre que me había enseñado el apartamento se dibujó en su lugar. Pestañe varias veces antes de aclararme la mente entendiendo que esa imagen era imposible. Ella no tenía idea de donde me encontraba y probablemente tampoco la tenía Yayoi. Leí en la mente del hombre que le preocupaba que me hubiera desmayado ya que era raro que no durmiera en una cama y que me encontrara en el suelo pero a mí donde durmiera me daba igual. Era lo mismo.

\- Yo… me preocupo venir a preguntarle si deseaba el servicio de limpieza o no Señor y encontrar la puerta abierta. Como no tenía las llaves quería pedírsela. ¡Pueden robarle Señor! ¿No pensó en eso? –me recordó.-

Pestañee y me levante.

\- Perdóneme. Estoy cansado del viaje. Pero le pido por favor que me deje solo. No estoy de ánimo para las conversaciones ni mucho menos para un servicio de limpieza o para las visitas. Tengo cosas que hacer y si no puede respetarlo, perderá a un buen cliente. –dije recordándole la cantidad de dinero que le había dado anoche como pago por la habitación.-

Pareció entender el mensaje porque me dejo solo. Me levante. Volviendo a ponerme los lentes de sol y me acerque a la ventana del apartamento. Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero tampoco era demasiado tarde aun. Entrecerré los ojos y me senté en el borde de la ventana. Antes de deslizarme por ella y saltar hacia el suelo de la vereda vacía de la entrada. Me acomode mis ropas que se habían desordenado con la brisa y comencé a caminar, con la única compañía de la luz mortecina de las farolas.

Todavía recordaba cómo se hacía…

La miserable que tuvo la suerte de caer en mis redes, fue una joven que estaba llorando sentada sola en un banco. Era una dama pálida que tenía sus cabellos negros pasándole los hombros y los ojos marrones. Vestía su uniforme escolar y llevaba el bolso de su colegio. Me acerque a ella. Me dije que después de tanto tiempo conteniéndome,, me merecía divertirme. Si quería encontrarme a mí mismo como vampiro tenía que ignorar mi " _vocecita de la culpa_ ".

\- Disculpe… -murmure apareciéndome delante de ella y la joven levanto la mirada.- si se queda aquí mucho tiempo más, se resfriara. –me excuse para hablar con ella.-

Era cierto. Claro estaba que yo no sentía el frió. Pero si sabía que lo hacía por el simple hecho de que al salir me había encontrado con que la poca gente que se encontraba despierta a esas horas caminando por las calles de aquella oscura y triste ciudad en la que comenzaba a pensar que no encajaba, se encontraban abrigadas hasta las narices con sus bufandas y camperones de moda.

Lloro.

\- Lo siento… es que… estoy esperando a alguien. O eso, se suponía. -trago saliva.- Vera… mi novio no ha venido.

Le mire confundido. ¡Ah… cierto que las jóvenes solamente pensaban en eso. Recordaba que me sonreía cada vez que un grupo de colegialas iban pegadas entre si enfrente de mi mientras hacía mis investigaciones personales y conversaban sobre los muchachos que les gustaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. La verdad es que siempre me había hecho reír en silencio la cantidad de maneras diferentes que se habían inventado los humanos para perder el tiempo.

\- Ah… ya veo. Pero ya es muy tarde y es peligroso. ¿Porque no regresa a casa?

Ella lloro aún más y negó. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. La verdad es que era desesperante que pensara que una estupidez como esa era una tragedia comparándola con todos los males que envolvían el mundo.

\- No… puedo. Dije en casa que no regresaría hasta las cuatro de la mañana y si regreso antes se enfadaran. Me echaran en cara que lo arruine otra vez. –Suspiro.-

Se me ocurrió una idea…

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no viene a tomar un café conmigo? –Levanto la mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir irregularmente por los nervios.- sería una lástima que una dama tan hermosa como usted, pasara la noche sola. –le sonreí.-

También sonrió.

Dudo por un momento. Pero para mí, era todo demasiado fácil. Simplemente tomaba la mano de la dama que deseaba y caía rendida ante mi. Rodeo mi brazo y recordé que cerca de allí había un bar café al que solía acompañar a Yayoi. Conversamos sobre el frio que hacia esa noche y nos quejamos del tránsito. Cosas que eran temas normales de conversación, para los humanos. Nada de lo que en realidad me pasaba. Pero entramos animadamente al bar y nos sentamos en una mesa contra la ventana.

Lo que más me gusto de esa noche, es que en esa ocasión no debí preocuparme por sentarme en las mesas más alejadas de todos que se encontraban entre las sombras y los dos pedimos lo mismo: un café con crema y chocolate "para calentarnos los huesos".

Reímos bastante. El café llego y sentí que alguien familiar me observaba desde las sombras. Pero como en todas las ocasiones donde me lo encontraba ignore su presencia y seguí conversando con la dama.

\- ¿Es gracioso, verdad? En otra ocasión nunca habría aceptado salir con extraños. Ahora que le conozco, pienso en mi novio y me pregunto si realmente es lo correcto. ¿Nunca le ha pasado estar completamente enamorado de alguien que le ama también pero que después de un tiempo ya no le hace sentir lo mismo? –Me pregunto mientras rompía distraídamente una servilleta en pedacitos que acumulaba sobre la bandeja como si fuesen una montaña de nieve.-

Inevitablemente el rostro de Riho riéndose se apareció en mis pensamientos.

\- A veces es inevitable… a veces es mejor aceptar que hemos perdido a alguien a tiempo, antes de intentar atarlo para siempre a nosotros y esperar que esa sea la única forma de darnos cuenta de que eso no era lo que buscábamos. –me lamente.-

Ella me miro preocupada.

\- Al parecer, ya ha pasado por eso… -se dio cuenta.-

Sonreí.

\- Era muy buena persona. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que le había obligado a estar a mi lado cuando en realidad ella debió irse hace tiempo. Pensé que no podría aceptar que muriera para mí y tome la decisión equivocada. Perdió de su ser, todo lo que me había enamorado de ella de repente, como si jamás hubiera existido. –le conté.-

La joven bajo la mirada y por unos segundos se concentró en contemplar la galleta de chocolate que venía con su café.

\- Yo solo quiero alguien que me ame hasta el final… -comento la joven quebrando su galleta en dos.- pero eso nunca sucede. –sonrió, tristemente antes de comérsela.-

Y yo sonreí.

Nos levantamos y abandonamos el bar después de pagar. Para entonces ya faltaba menos para el horario en que la joven había prometido regresar a casa y me concentre en lo que quería de ella en realidad. Si, estaba siendo tan egoísta como esos humanos que describía. Pero me había aguantado tanto y me había exigido tanto ignorando la sangre humana que ya no lo podía soportar.

\- Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo… -se disculpó.-

\- No me ha hecho perder el tiempo. Ha sido agradable hablar con alguien que me comprende. –mentí.-

La joven sonrió y se sonrojo. ¡ _Ah_ … _sus reacciones eran tan obvias que me enfermaban_! No pude aguantarme más y le tome delicadamente de la cintura y entonces escuche que su corazón latía con más fuerzas cuando le empuje contra la pared del bar y le bese. Ella cerró los ojos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad hasta que comenzó a perder las fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para resistirse y finalmente cerró los ojos entre mis brazos y yo me sonreí. No había perdido la técnica. No había dejado caer ni una sola gota de más como en los viejos tiempos.

Le deje allí. Sentada en medio del callejón y mire hacia ambos lados pero no había nadie. Me acomode nervioso las gafas y contemple a la joven que aparentemente solo parecía estar durmiendo y me sentí mejor. Me sentí completo. Sentí que había vuelto a nacer y cuando di un paso hacia delante, escuche una risa desagradable ante la que no pude evitar gruñir.

\- ¿Por fin te has aburrido " _de tu corazón humano_ ", Shido? –Dijo Caìn delante de mí.-

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi capa de viaje y pase de él. Molestándome en empujarle cuando pase y ni siquiera le respondí.

Pasaron varios días así. Donde solamente me bastaba con intentar algo con una dama diferente cada noche y encerrarme nuevamente en el hotel. Dando una buena paga de dinero robado al hombre para que se asegurara de que no me molestase nadie y para que no irrumpiera con tonterías tales como el servicio de limpieza o el servicio de habitación de modo que me dejara descansar en paz durante el dia..

Solamente eso era lo que necesitaba por un tiempo. Estar solo. Dedicarme a mí mismo y no a los demás para que después me acusaran de lo que se habían hecho a sí mismos en lugar de darme las gracias por salvar sus vidas y estar en compañía de mí mismo para intentar entenderme a mí en lugar de escuchar lo que los demás esperan de mí.

 _Y descansar…_

 _Especialmente, descansar entre las sombras._

Volví a recostarme en el rincón. Sin molestarme siquiera en quitarme las gafas y me quede dormido enseguida. Y esta vez, no tuve sueños extraños.

* * *

 **_Daiyamondo_**


	3. -Tercera Noche: La Cortina Desaparece

_-Me alegra poder decir que esta historia llega a su capitulo tres sin ningún arrepentimiento de haberse aparecido de la nada y sin ningún recado. Esperemos que siga así. Aprovechando que estoy inspirada les dejo uno mas :) Sayoo! ;)_

* * *

 **-TeRcErA NoChE: La Cortina desaparece...**

Riho se había quedado mirando el sitio por donde Shido se había desaparecido. No se había movido de ese lugar ni un segundo. Sabía que iba a volver a aparecerse en cualquier momento. No podía haberlas dejado para siempre. Eso no era propio de él. Sentía que un vacío comenzaba a envolverle y sentía que moriría en cualquier momento si no le devolvía el abrigo de su abrazo. Esta vez de verdad.

\- Riho… si sigues quedando allí…

\- ¡Que me pasara!? Ya no siento nada Yayoi. Nada que no sea amor por Shido y si se va enserio… ¡Entonces, no me queda nada! – le dijo cubriéndose el rostro y volvió a largarse a llorar.-

Yayoi se quedó contemplando el sitio por donde Shido se había desaparecido. No se explicaba porque al igual que ella. No podía creerse lo que había pasado. Pero sabía al mismo tiempo que desesperarse no era la solución. Sabía perfectamente que Shido volvería y que mientras tanto no le gustaría que Riho estuviera así. Pero, ¿ _Qué podía hacer para animarla_? No le conocía tanto como para saberlo por más que había aprendido a apreciarle.

\- Riho… por lo menos espérale dentro. A él no le gustara verte así cuando regrese… -murmuro preocupada.-

Yayoi tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Guni sobrevoló sobre ellas y se sentó sobre el hombro de Riho. Apartándose un mechón de su cabello verde detrás de la oreja. Conocía demasiado bien a Shido como para no pensar que alguien podía estar detrás de todo eso e intercambio una mirada de incógnita con Yayoi.

\- Bien… de todas formas, estoy cansada de tanto llorar. –suspiro Riho por milésima vez en el día.-

Finalmente accedió a seguir a Yayoi dentro de la oficina. Ella con la mirada en el suelo era seguida por Guni que ahora se sentó sobre sus cabellos y se escondió entre ellos cuando escucho ruidos provenir desde dentro de la oficina. Yayoi sacó un arma que llevaba en el tobillo debajo de la pollera larga que traía esa tarde y abrió de costado la puerta. Se encontró con que los miembros de la N.O.S estaban revisándola. Apunto su arma sin recados a su jefe que se quedó paralizado enfrente de ella y levantó las manos. Pero las armas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor fueron apuntadas a su vez hacia ella.

\- ¿¡Que está haciendo!? –grito frunciendo el ceño.-

El jefe de la N.O.S se dio lentamente la vuelta hacia ella. Pero todavía sostenía en alto las manos. Se quedó con los ojos centrados en el gatillo que Yayoi acababa de preparar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y estallo en una carcajada sobre exagerada de hartazgo. Ya estaba cansado de las actitudes de la joven.

\- ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? Porque no mejor lo confiesa y me lo dice… ¿Dónde está el vampiro que está protegiendo? ¿¡Donde demoños, esta Shido Tatsuhiko!?

Riho levantó la mirada ante la mención del nombre de su Amo y Yayoi le miro preocupada antes de volver la vista hacia el hombre y recorrer la habitación con la mirada para encontrarse con la ventana abierta que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de Shido. " _Un punto débil_ … _pensó_." Y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-: ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Ya le he dicho hasta el hartazgo que Shido cuenta con mi mayor confianza! ¡Es mi ayudante! ¡De otra forma no le habría involucrado en el caso, Breed! –Las manos que sostenían el arma le temblaron de ira.-

Siguió a su propio jefe con su arma mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Shido y le enseño una carpeta de madera que abrió. Los ojos de Riho se centraron en la fotografía de una joven que aparentaba estar dormida y que se encontraba recostada contra una pared de ladrillos que reconoció como una vieja amiga del colegio y se cubrió la boca con una mano. A medida que las fotografías pasaban, empeoraba la situación en la que se encontraban las víctimas y se le revolvió lo que le quedaba de estómago.

\- Una tras otra… los asesinatos comenzaron casualmente en la misma fecha que me dijo que el Señor Tatsuhiko abandono la oficina. –murmuro.-

Riho, gruño.

\- ¡Shido, no haría algo así! –Le defendió.-

El jefe de la N.O.S le miro de soslayo. Yayoi le había contado mucho sobre la joven y lamentaba ser quien le diera la mala noticia. Pero extrajo un sobre del bolsillo de su saco que traía su apellido y ella centro su temblorosa mirada en él. Decía entre paréntesis debajo del suyo, el nombre de sus padresy el rostro de Yayoi se transformo en una mascara.

\- ¿Está segura? Esto ya sucedió una vez. ¿Por qué no sucedería de nuevo? –le pregunto mirándole fijamente.-

\- Riho… ¡No leas eso! –grito y le arranco el sobre a su jefe de las manos.-

Pero Riho fue más rápida. Le piso. Tomo el sobre que cayo de sus manos entre las suyas y salto el escritorio evadiendo los disparos de los demás. Sus cabellos largos y castaños acompañaron en un oleaje el movimiento que hizo al caer sobre el borde del escritorio, antes de saltar desde el mismo por la ventana. Yayoi corrió hacia ella aterrada pero le miro sorprendida cuando cayó completamente de pie y luego de dedicarle una mirada envenenada, se desapareció.

Yayoi intento darle un golpe a su jefe de llano pero los hombres que lo rodeaban le tomaron de los brazos y le quitaron su arma. Intento zafarse para deslizarse por la ventana que había mirado y por la que debería haberse escabullido mucho antes y su temblorosa mano derecha se extendió hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompaña y lo comprueba por si misma… Señorita Matsunaga? –pregunto levantando su ceja derecha.-

No era una opción. Los hombres de la N.O.S le arrastraron por el pasillo de la oficina de Shido hasta un vehículo. Ya ni siquiera tenía energías para zafarse. No haría algo inútil y se dejó arrastrar. Le metieron dentro de él y cerraron la compuerta. El jefe golpeo la puerta y el vehículo arranco, siguiendo a otro. No quería ver. No quería aceptar que Shido era capaz de algo así. ¿ _Eso ya había sucedido antes_? No comprendía a que se refería su jefe con esas palabras. ¡Necesitaba saber! Necesitaba saber para poder creer que eso era cierto y ver en que le podía ayudar. Shido no se merecía eso. El había salvado muchas vidas como para…

El vehículo se detuvo y le arrastraron hacia un edificio. Se dio cuenta de que era un hotel y su jefe fingió que caminaba con mayor normalidad al entrar. Pero una vez en el pasillo comenzó a correr arrastrándole y junto a ella que iba a los tropezones hacia la habitación donde sabía que el vampiro se encontraba y dio una patada a la puerta.

Yayoi se quedó inmóvil. Contemplando aterrada lo que tenía enfrente de ella. No quería creer lo que veía. Simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. No podía estar pasando. Le había defendido tanto tiempo que se había creído sus propias excusas y ya no podía taparlas más.

\- Shido… -murmuro.-

Se encontraba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una joven que estaba desnuda. La muchacha le abrazaba con fuerza y sus manos temblorosas tomaban sus ropas desde la espalda. La joven se encontraba llorando y el sonido de su llanto era el único que se escuchaba en la habitación mientras el bebía lentamente su sangre. Cerrando los ojos con gracia y con delicadeza. Y todas las armas de los miembros de la N.O.S se posaron sobre él.

\- ¡Déjela y apártese de ella! –ordeno –

Shido no hizo el menor caso. Cuando las fuerzas de la joven se unieron completamente a las suyas y sus manos soltaron sus ropas, le dejo con delicadeza sentada sobre el rincón. El cadáver de la joven era realmente hermoso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se sentía alegre al saber que él le había dado paz a una joven que le había confesado que se quería morir pero que tenía miedo. Lo había hecho placentero para los dos y le había tratado como a una dama de porcelana antes de devolverle la paz.

\- Shido… ¿¡Que demoños estás haciendo!? –grito Yayoi.-

El le sonrió y se limpió un hilo de sangre que había resbalado desde sus labios y soltó una leve carcajada que Yayoi desconocía en el. No era el mismo... Pero ¿ _Qué estaba causando que se comportara así_? No entendía nada. No podía ayudarle, si no podía entenderle. Unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Yayoi no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que todo estaba perdido.

\- ¿¡No he pedido que nadie me molestara!?

Clavo su mirada en Yayoi como una cuchilla y ella lloro aún más. No quería verle así. No podía…

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Hay que terminar con esta tontería... ¡Mátenlo!

Yayoi le dio un codazo a los hombres que la amarraban y recibió dos disparos en su lugar que le dieron de llano en el pecho. Por un instante la expresión de Shido volvió a ser la de antes y tembló en silencio mirándose las palmas de las manos. Dándose cuenta de que no quería regresar a eso otra vez y mientras pensaba en eso, sintió que alguien le abrazaba desde atrás tomándole desde la cintura y que le elevaba en el aire...

\- Es hora de que comience… el Dorado Amanecer. –Murmuro Caìn a su oído.-

Yayoi grito su nombre...

Shido se quedó sin fuerzas entre sus brazos. Dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su codo y soltó unas lágrimas ensangrentadas silenciosas que ya no pudo contener tomándose con fuerza desde su abrigo antes de que una sonrisa sádica se dibujara en los labios de su Amo y los dos se desaparecieran juntos.

 _Lejos de los humanos_ …

 _Y esta vez, para siempre_.

* * *

 **_Daiyamondo_**


End file.
